Project: ALF 3
by ANW2004
Summary: Sequel to "Project: ALF 2". Gordon "ALF" Shumway Meets The Winnie the Pooh Character Named Tigger That Goes On The Adventure Before The Park Destroys.
1. Tigger

**In The Sunny Day, ALF Walks To Melissa,Rick,Harry and James What Wanted To See Them.**

ALF: "Tigger! Tigger!"

James: "Who's Tigger?"

Harry: "I Don't Know Either"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, ALF Went To The Sunny Park And Then, He Saw Tigger.**

Tigger: "The wonderful thing about Tiggers

Is Tiggers are wonderful things  
Their tops are made out of rubber  
Their bottoms are made out of springs  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy  
Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN!  
But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers  
Is I'm the only one  
The wonderful thing about Tiggers  
Is tiggers are wonderful chaps  
They're loaded with vim and vigor  
They love to leap in your laps  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy  
Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN!  
But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers  
Is I'm the only one  
Tiggers are wonderful fellahs  
Tiggers are awfully sweet  
Everyone else is jealous,  
And that's why I repeat...  
The wonderful thing about Tiggers  
Is Tiggers are wonderful things  
Their tops are made out of rubber  
Their bottoms are made out of springs  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy  
Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN!  
But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers  
Is I'm the only one  
(Grrrrrrr...) ooOOooOOOoooOOOoo!

The wonderful thing about Tiggers  
Is Tiggers are wonderful things  
Their tops are made out of rubber  
Their bottoms are made out of springs  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy  
Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN!  
But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers  
Is I'm the only one  
The wonderful thing about Tiggers  
Is tiggers are wonderful chaps  
They're loaded with vim and vigor  
They love to leap in your laps  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy  
Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN!  
But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers  
Is I'm the only one  
Tiggers are wonderful fellahs  
Tiggers are awfully sweet  
Everyone else is jealous,  
And that's why I repeat...  
The wonderful thing about Tiggers  
Is Tiggers are wonderful things  
Their tops are made out of rubber  
Their bottoms are made out of springs  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy  
Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN!  
But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers  
Is I'm the only one  
(Grrrrrrr...) ooOOooOOOoooOOOoo!"

 **He Bounced and Then, He Met ALF.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, ALF And Tigger Started Watching Everything Else.**


	2. The Colonel Gilbert Milfoil Returns

**Meanwhile, Tigger And ALF Ran To Someone's Bike And Saw Everything That Cats Are In The Town. They Followed Down To The New York And Saw Cats Were in the City.**

* * *

 **Later. Tigger And ALF Went To The Park To Play.**

Tigger: "We Have To Get There. Sure It is"

ALF: "Well. We Have To"

 **They Play Basketball With Friends.**

* * *

 **Later. Colonel Gilbert Milfoil Came Up With This Town And He Went Up To Park And Sees Tigger And ALF.**

Colonel Gilibert Milfoil: "I'm Gonna Kill You!"

 **The Shock When Tigger And ALF Went off to The Plaza Bowling Ball Street.**

Tigger: "We Have To Keep Them"

ALF: "Yeah"

Tigger: "Well That's Great. It's Over"

 **They Races Against To The Park And Plays Around.**

* * *

 **Later. ALF and Tigger Got in The House.**


	3. ALF's Death

**Meanwhile, ALF Came Back To The Play in The Park With Tigger. But Instead! Colonel Gilbert Milfoil is Hurting and Kicking People by Beating It Up.**

 **ALF is in Panicked.**

ALF: "Tigger!"

 **He Ran To Him But. Colonel Gilbert Milfoil Kick Him With His Side of His Fur Which Not Without Getting Hurt.**

ALF: "NOOOO!"

 **He Fell Off The Screen And Then, Everything Went Black.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile At The Vets. Tigger is Wheeled to Paw and ALF is Wheeled to Leg. ALF has Covered in Bandage From Arm To Feet.**

 **He Never Knew That in Time Before He Gets.**

Colonel Gilbert Milfoil: "Shut Up Alien ALF!"

 **He Screamed When Only ALF Groaning And Moaning in Pain.**

Tigger: "What is Your Problem!?"

 **Then, Colonel Gilbert Milfoil Kicked ALF's Body To Death When Hear ALF's Screaming And Yelping Sound.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Graveyard.**

* * *

 **ALF is Buried. He is Dead. Tigger Went in Moaning And Crying from Mourning in the Screen And Then, Colonel Gilbert Milfoil Went Back To Jail.**


	4. The End of Tigger

**Tigger Never Know That ALF Had Passed Away. He Whimpered from Closely Confusion And He Became The Hero.**

* * *

 **Flashback Footage from Project ALF (1996):**

 **1\. ALF in The Centrifuge**

 **2\. ALF,Rick and Melissa**

 **3\. ALF in The Shop Scene**

 **4\. ALF as The Ambassador of Earth**

 **5\. ALF in Execution Chamber**

 **6\. ALF's Footage in Lab**

 **7\. ALF and Melissa Angel Hill**

 **8\. Rick, Melissa and ALF Having Fun At Night**

 **9\. ALF in The Army Concept Interview**

 **10\. ALF In The Mall**

 **11\. ALF Getting Out of the Force Base by Rick and Melissa**

 **12\. ALF Sitting And Being Happy in Bed.**

 **Music: (It Was The End of WALL-E Japanese Trailer Music)**

 **Flashback Ends.**

* * *

 **Tigger Is Sobbing And Saying His Few Words.**

Tigger: "I Can't Talk To ALF Anymore. Because He's Dead"

 **He Saw The Word On The Gravestone: "R.I.P Lilly and Her Pups. 2000-2000" And "R.I.P Gordon "ALF" Shumway. 1756-2017"**

Tigger: "I Knew That Something Was Knew. I Know Who is True as Me. Goodbye"

 **Tigger Walked Off To Home To See Pooh And Friends.**

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Gordon "ALF" Shumway Meets The Winnie the Pooh Character Named Tigger That Goes On The Adventure Before The Park Destroys. So He Killed Off And Tigger's Alive. I Hate Killing ALF Off in the Story. He's My TV's All Time Favorite Character And He's a Nice Alien of All World. I Knew That Happened.**


End file.
